As renewable energy becomes more important in today's society, power grids may have to manage increasingly distributed energy resources. Even modest housing may have photovoltaic systems and/or wind turbines installed to reduce dependence on the grid, and to offset energy costs. As prevalence of these distributed energy resources increases, grid managers, such as those who manage power distribution networks, will be faced with new challenges in preventing network overload, redistributing power generated by distributed sources, and providing customers some input regarding the power produced by the customer's energy resource.